


Северус, пожалуйста...

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvlmini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: О личных границах и зависимости (по заявке с инсайда)





	Северус, пожалуйста...

— Северус, пожалуйста...

Альбус не ожидал, что Снейп с таким упорством будет охранять личные границы, но тем забавнее оказалось их нарушать. Вроде бы не происходило ничего особенного — во всяком случае, никто из коллег такого не замечал, — а Снейп замирал, не зная, как себя вести. Сначала Альбус просто хотел помочь бедолаге, научить его выстраивать отношения с коллегами, не ожидая подвоха, но все реакции Снейпа были слишком странными. Протянутую руку помощи он словно не замечал, а случайные прикосновения вводили его почти в транс, что казалось несколько оскорбительным. Но Альбус был прежде всего учёным, и любые отклонения от нормы пробуждали в нем жутчайший интерес.

— Северус, пожалуйста...

У Снейпа потели ладони, если ему требовалось пожать руку, и он превращался в изваяние, стоило попытаться согреть его ледяные пальцы. Альбусу иногда казалось, что Снейп чувствует себя пойманной в капкан лисицей, и скорее отгрызёт себе руку, чем позволит что-то лишнее. И оттого его хотелось приручить, просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, что в результате получится.

— Северус, вы не могли бы заглянуть ко мне вечером на чай?

Альбус с удовольствием отметил, как покраснел Снейп под заинтересованными взглядами коллег, но при этом отказать не смог. Он сухо кивнул и, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на присутствующих, уточнил время.

— В девять, Северус, будет очень удобно.

— Хорошо.

Снейп был крайне пунктуален: он вошёл в кабинет Альбуса вместе с последним ударом часов.

— Я рад вас видеть, Северус. Чаю?

Простое поглаживание между лопаток заставило Снейпа вздрогнуть. Он повертел шеей, словно пытаясь ослабить воротник, и проворно отстранился.

— Благодарю. Что вы хотели, сэр?

Снейп уселся за стол и выпрямил спину так, что та, наверное, заболела. Альбус устроился напротив и взял его за руку, пытаясь хоть немного отогреть. Тщетно. Снейп, казалось, даже перестал следить за разговором, с растущей тревогой глядя, как Альбус поглаживает его запястье.

— Я бы хотел, Северус, чтобы тебе было комфортно в нашем коллективе. Знай, что тебя окружают друзья, — Альбус пробрался пальцем под манжет и не позволил Снейпу отдёрнуть руку. — Друзья, мой мальчик, это те люди, которые делают друг другу хорошо.

У Снейпа было такое лицо, будто он боялся насилия, что было довольно оскорбительно, и Альбус решил его немного проучить.

— Пожалуйста, Северус, расслабься. Я не сделаю ничего из того, чем были славны ваши встречи у Тома.

— О чём вы говорите? — голос Снейпа дрогнул и сорвался.

— Я бы хотел узнать это от тебя. Так сказать, из первых рук.

— Но там не было ничего такого, — Снейп мучительно покраснел, подбирая слова.

— Ужасного? — Альбус понизил голос. — Не бойся, мой мальчик, всё самое страшное уже позади. Ты не в Азкабане, и поверь мне, это дорогого стоит.

Снейп захлебнулся чаем и едва не задохнулся, когда Альбус участливо похлопал его по спине.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, опуская взгляд.

— Не за что, Северус.

Альбус так и продолжил выделять Снейпа среди прочих профессоров, нарочито опекая его, и уже через полгода ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что они с ним любовники. Пожалуй, только Снейп думал, что это не так, и был уверен, что подобные мысли никого не посещают. Святая простота. Он даже не понимал намёков чересчур откровенной и несдержанной на язык Хуч, а Альбус лишь посмеивался — его всегда забавляли двойственные ситуации.

— Северус, пожалуйста...

— Что ещё, Альбус?

Своим ворчливым тоном он мог ввести в заблуждение кого угодно, только не Альбуса. С годами Снейп научился держать лицо и перестал краснеть, почти позволяя себя обнять. Правда, он всегда замирал и вздрагивал, стоило хлопнуть его по заду, особенно при свидетелях. Но профессора в Хогвартсе уже ко всему привыкли и даже перестали хихикать и намекающе подмигивать. Для них эта игра стала неинтересной, зато для Альбуса она открывала простор для любых действий.

— В этом году в Хогвартс поступает Гарри.

— И что?

— Мне казалось, что тебе это будет особенно интересно.

— Почему это?

— У мальчика глаза Лили.

Снейп вздрогнул, и его лицо скривила гримаса боли. А Альбус продолжил:

— Хотя, конечно, он похож на Джеймса, но его взгляд не оставит тебя равнодушным.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, Альбус?

— Присмотри за ним, мой мальчик.

И Снейп присмотрел. Альбус ничуть не удивился, когда он ввалился в его кабинет на ночь глядя и, расхаживая вдоль стола, принялся ругать младшего Поттера:

— Бездарный, самовлюбленный, как и его отец, любитель нарушать правила, жадный до славы и внимания, нахальный…

— Ты видишь лишь то, что хочешь видеть, Северус, — Альбус спрятал улыбку, делая вид, что погружён в чтение журнала. — Другие преподаватели говорят, что мальчик скромен, приятен в обращении и не лишен дарований. Лично мне он кажется симпатичным ребенком.

Снейп стиснул зубы до скрежета, и когда Альбус попросил его приглядеть за Квирреллом, сухо кивнул. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, пришлось его приобнять и, словно невзначай, потискать за задницу.

— Прекратите, Альбус. И когда вам только надоест эта игра? — устало отозвался Снейп.

— Когда ты научишься расслабляться.

— И что будет тогда?

— Возможно, ты захочешь большего.

Разумеется, Снейп сбежал. Хотя от его былой прыти давно уже ничего не осталось. Почти. Он даже перестал краснеть, когда Альбус брал его руку и дыханьем согревал ледяные пальцы. В такие минуты Снейп лишь устало прикрывал глаза и сдавался, пережидая.

— Северус, пожалуйста...

— Зачем вы надели это кольцо? Оно проклято, и вы не могли этого не знать. Зачем вам вообще понадобилось его трогать?

— Я сделал глупость. Не устоял перед искушением, — почти честно ответил Альбус.

Искушения никогда не оставляли его равнодушным. Снейп, конечно же, шипел, пробовал узнать, в чём дело, ничего не понимал и всё равно пытался спасти, не жалея сил. Упорства ему было не занимать.

— Как мне повезло, как невероятно повезло, что у меня есть ты, Северус.

Сейчас, когда проклятье уже делало своё чёрное дело, медленно убивая Альбуса, терять ему было нечего, и пришло время воплотить самые невероятные планы, которые непосвящённый человек мог счесть безумными. Правда, Снейп тоже оказался не подготовлен к такому известию.

— Меня должен убить ты, Северус.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал это прямо сейчас? — Снейп ещё пытался иронизировать. — Или дать еще несколько минут, чтобы составить эпитафию?

— Нет-нет, это не так срочно, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Я полагаю, случай представится в свое время. С учетом того, что произошло сегодня, — он показал на свою обугленную руку, — можно не сомневаться, что это произойдет в течение года.

В конце концов, Снейп внял доводам рассудка и кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Спасибо, Северус.

Однако если Альбус и жертвовал собой, он хотел извлечь из собственной смерти всю возможную выгоду, а значит, избежать мучительного разговора с Гарри. Кто, если не Снейп, мог сообщить о таком? Оставалось ввести в курс дела самого Снейпа.

— Северус, приходи сегодня вечером, к одиннадцати, в мой кабинет, — Флитвик понимающе улыбнулся и отошёл, давая возможность закончить. — И ты больше не будешь жаловаться, что я тебе не доверяю.

В кабинете глухо стучали часы, отбивая минутный ритм, а Фоукс давно уже уснул, сунув голову под крыло. Снейпа, который впервые не скрывал своих эмоций, обвиняя Альбуса, было даже жаль. 

— Я шпионил ради вас, лгал ради вас, подвергал себя смертельной опасности ради вас. И думал, что делаю всё это для того, чтобы сохранить жизнь сыну Лили. А теперь вы говорите мне, что растили его, как свинью для убоя.

Когда Снейп выпустил на свободу патронуса, выворачивая душу наизнанку, Альбус не смог сдержаться. Он обнял бедолагу за плечи, утешая. Уж это-то он мог ему дать! Снейп на несколько мгновений замер, а потом впервые Альбус ощутил, как тело под его руками становиться податливо мягким, словно глина в руках творца.

— Плачь, Северус, плачь. Теперь можно, — Альбус поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе. — Как мне невероятно повезло, что у меня есть ты, мой мальчик.

 

***

Над Астрономической башней зависла Метка смерти, придававшая всем свидетелям драмы лёгкий зеленоватый оттенок. Северус успел — Драко уже опустил палочку, и Кэрроу не замедлил сообщить, что мальчишка не смог. Он и не должен был смочь — у Дамблдора были другие планы.

— Северус... 

Взгляд Дамблдора не выражал ничего, кроме смертельной усталости и надежды. Надежды на скорую смерть. Когда-то давно Северус читал книгу, где главный герой командовал собственным расстрелом, и в голову полезли неуместные сравнения, которые могли помешать.

— Северус, пожалуйста...

Как легко стать палачом единственного человека, проявившего участие! Человека, зависимость от которого пугала Северуса, повидавшего всякое. Единственного человека, которому отказать было невозможно. Ни в чём. Если бы он только захотел, если бы только... Однако в его взгляде была мольба о другом. Но разве это имело значение? Северус сделал бы для него всё. Даже это.

— Авада Кедавра!

Зелёный луч проклятья не просто ударил в грудь Альбуса. Он отбросил его назад и вниз, с башни. Самой высокой башни Хогвартса. Северус почувствовал себя оглохшим. А может, смерть Дамблдора почтили минутой молчания даже его враги? Как во сне Северус подошёл к каменному парапету и, перегнувшись, взглянул вниз. Изломанное тело лежало у подножья башни и, казалось, не имело ничего общего с Альбусом Дамблдором. Боли не было. Совсем. Вместо неё в душе появилась пустота, заполнить которую могла лишь другая зависимость. Только теперь это было уже не нужно — Северус никого не собирался подпускать так близко.


End file.
